Not One But Three
by VorTron11
Summary: Based on the Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS.
1. chapter 1

**Not One But** **Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS** **One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 1:** **Bella**

Normal Weekend at Retroville. The gang are in Jimmy's Lab because they had a group project to be passed the next day which is Monday. "You know this project is so lame" Libby said while resting her elbows on top of the table and her head on top of her fist "Yeah, I mean we could've gotten the most extreme project but Vortex here just have to volunteer and pick from that jar the level of our project" Jimmy said "How would I know that I pick the pre-schooler level Nerdtron! I mean our teacher could've just let us decide which level we want to make!" Cindy argued with a glare "Well, I think it's kind of cool" Carl said "Carl you need to change your glasses because you can't see that its BORING!" Sheen said from casual tone to yelling. "Oh yes its really cool, its glowing and its bubbly" Carl said looking at the red lava lamp they made, They actually just relaxed the whole weekend since Friday and Jimmy did all the work since it's very easy. Before anyone could speak Cindy's phone started ringing. Cindy stared at it confused _Why is mom calling me? She never call me unless it important"_ She thought then picked it up. "Hello?" Cindy asked then short pause "Why?" Cindy asked "Urgent? Oh okay, I'll be there" Indy said then hung up "Who is it?" Libby asked "My mom, she said I have to go home and fast. I don't know why, but she kind of sounded a little shaken. I'll be back later" Cindy said then quickly run out the lab. "Bye!" Jimmy yelled then the door closed "Don't come back soon" Jimmy whispered to Carl and Sheen who laughed and Libby glared at them

Cindy knocked on the door thrice before opening it. "Mom? Dad? I'm home" Cindy said "Here at the kitchen Cynthia!" Her mom replied then she slowly walked there and saw them talking to a blonde girl who's back is facing her. "Oh we have a visitor, Hi" Cindy said then the girl turned around and the two girls gasped. Bella looked exactly like Cindy, Except her hair is loosed and kind of like the hairstyle of Betty Quinlan but shorter and blonde, her eyes is also green but a little bluish, She's wearing a very wide smile and a blue dress and white dollshoes. "Cynthia, meet your long lost twin sister… Bella" Her dad introduced "Twin?" Cindy asked still in shock then Bella reached out her hand smiling excitedly "Wow, you look so much like me! Nice meeting you!" Bella said with a wide smile and accent and Cindy accepted the hand shake and widened her eyes as Bella shake it with so much energy. She then let go and forced a smile "It's also nice to meet your acquaintance" Cindy replied maturely "Cynthia, You do know that a surrogate mother carried you for me right?" Sasha asked and Cindy nods her head "It turns out not only did she carry one but two" Christian explained "Didn't you had an Ultra sound? I mean, didn't it showed that she's having twins?" Cindy asked "Apparently we didn't tell you about her running away to take you away from me. The only Ultrasound we had is taken when you are only one week old in her belly, meaning the other one is just forming" Sasha explained. Cindy stood there speechless and looked at her happy go lucky twin. "We hired someone to find her location and found out the she already gave birth to you, But having no knowledge of your twin we only got you back" Christian continued "How did you find Bella though?" Cindy asked

 **Flashback…**

Sasha Vortex is coming home from her work when she received a text from Cindy that she'll be at the Neutron's to work with their group project with Jimmy, Libby, Sheen and Carl she replied ok. She's actually stuck in traffic, suddenly someone knocked on her car window. _Beggars begging for money"_ She thought. Unlike her daughter Cindy, She is really not helpful. She's about to yell at it to go away when she met a blonde girl with green emerald eyes and is smiling very wildly. She blinked then lower her window. "Hi, My name is Bella, Do you have some coins to spare? It's just I'm so hungry Thank you" Bella said with a big smile. "Where is your parent dear?" Sasha asked which made the girl look down and frown "I actually don't know, someone found me near the dumpster and took care of me until I turned five but after that he died. He knew that my name is Bella because it's embroidered on my top." Bella explained. Sasha somehow felt a connection with the girl and asked her to come with her, Bella accepted excitedly and entered the car. Sasha gave her some bread and water and she smiled thankfully. Sasha called her husband and explains to him everything. They meet at the café and Sasha as a doctor, she left the girl with her husband and rushed to the hospital and asked the doctor who take DNA tests to run the DNA on the samples she got. Which are her hair and Bella's. After half an hour of waiting the result turned out to be positive. Before they go home they take Bella to shopping first because her clothes is all ragged.

 **End of Flashback…**

Cindy looked at the girl then smiled. "I always dreamed of having a sister" Cindy said then Bella hugged her which made her shock "And I always dreamed of having a Family" Bella said then Cindy relaxed then hugged her twin back. "You have one now" Cindy whispered then they pull away. "You have an accent where did you grew up?" Cindy asked "Originally at Britain but as I grew older I can pretty much say everywhere. I travelled a lot to find proper shelter and food" Bella answered "You travelled from Britain to Texas?! Our countries are separated by oceans! And it's like 2,000 km or 4,713 miles away!" Cindy exclaimed really shocked which made Bella laugh "well, I kind of accidentally got lost and entered a ship. Well, if you don't think about how far it is, it's really nothing to sweat about. So are you a genius?" Bella explained then asked "Not really but I have a friend who is one" Cindy said then looked at her mother who just smiled at her. Her mother is really hard on her and she's shock when she just smiled at her instead of yelling at her for admitting she isn't a genius. "Really can I meet her? Or him?" Bella asked "It's a him, But I don't think now's the right time to introduce you. I forgot, I have to be back there. I'll see you later Bella!" Cindy said about to run out the door when her mom stopped her "Cynthia" Sasha said "Yes mom?" Cindy asked "I think now's the right time" Sasha said which made Bella grin widely "But mom! What will they say when I return with a double?" Cindy said then asked "It's better to tell them now so they wouldn't get shock on Monday. Because Bella is going to Lindbergh with you" Sasha said. Cindy sighed "Oh fine" Cindy said "Yes!" Bella said jumping up happily making her parents laugh. "Let's go" Cindy said and Bella started following her.

"Wow, she does come back soon. Wonder if she heard me earlier?" Jimmy said sarcastically as Cindy entered the room, The three boys are grinning. "Very funny Nerdtron" Cindy said "Don't mind them girl, So what's your mom's news?" Libby said but before Cindy could answer a voice yelled from outside the door, it's not fully closed though, Cindy is lucky that Jimmy let them use the door since they have a group project so she'll have more time to think. "CINDY, CAN I COME IN NOW?! I'M JUST SO EXCITED!" Bella yell. And everyone looked at her "Actually that's the news and I bring her with me. I want you all to meet.." Cindy paused then gestured Bella to come in who quickly run to her side "My long lost twin sister Bella" Cindy continued and everyone gasped "Another Cindy?! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Sheen yelled dramatically kneeling down on the floor then Bella giggled. "He is funny" Bella said then sheen looked up "You're not gonna call me Ultradork?" Sheen asked "Why would I? My name is Bella by the way. What are yours?" Bella asked "I'm Jimmy and these are Libby, Sheen and Carl" Jimmy said "It's nice to meet you and wow! What is this place its uhh nice" Bella said "It's my lab, I invent here" Jimmy said "As in you're a scientist?! Wait, you're the genius my sister is taking about" Bella said then Cindy widened her eyes at the girl "what?" Bella asked "Apparently, we don't share the same personality. She's more of the happy-go-lucky type. She's more uh, like sheen" Cindy said as Bella looked around the lab with an excited look then got electrocuted "Bella!" Cindy exclaimed worriedly "It's so fun! I wanna do it again!" Bella exclaimed then touch the lightning rod again "I can tell" Libby said Bella then started running around then accidentally spilled a chemical. "Sorry" Bella said "Its uh, okay" Jimmy said forcing a smile. Bella is about to go run again when Cindy rushed and pulled her arm. "Hey! What gives?!" Bella asked "Bella, stop acting like a child this instant! You already destroyed something!" Cindy yelled then Bella pulled her arm free "He forgave me!" Bella yelled pointing at Jimmy who's cleaning up the mess "So? That doesn't mean you have to continue acting so immature! Grow up!" Cindy yelled back while the rest of the gang just watched "No! You stop acting like a Grown Up when you're clearly not yet a Grown up!" Bella yelled which made Cindy even more furious but speechless. She don't know how to respond to that. "Sorry" Bella said "We just met and I already had enough of you!" Cindy yelled which made Bella's tears start flowing. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Cindy quickly said as bella turned away. Everyone just looked and are speechless because Cindy barely apologized. Bella just stood there crying her back facing her sister. "But you are mad at me! " Bella sobbed "I'm not now. When I'm mad I just say things I shouldn't have. I have problem controlling it" Cindy confessed. Bella didn't respond. "Look, As your sister I don't want seeing you getting hurt. I don't know why I'm feeling like this for you when we clearly just met but I hope you understand" Cindy admitted. Bella smiled then turned around "I understand, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking before I say it" Bella said "Its alright, you're forgiven. Now, wipe away those tears you're ruining our looks" Cindy said with a wink which made Bella giggle and wipe it away. Bella then suddenly hugged Cindy who's not yet used to that. _'I've never been hugged a lot by a family member_ before' Cidny thought then slowly she wrapped it around her twin. "You're the best sister ever" Bella said which made Cindy rest her forehead on her head and smile, she's actually 3 inch taller than Bella. "Thanks" Cindy whispered. Then Bella pull away "Well, I have to go back home. I'm really excited to look around my new home" Bella said then Cindy nods her head "Okay, Becareful" Cindy said then Bella run out of the lab "Bye!" Bella said "Bye" Everyone chorused. "Who are you what did you do to Cindy? " Libby asked "I don't know but Bella somehow is releasing the real Cindy. Somehow she's helping me control my anger issues" Cindy said "So you admit you have anger issues? " Jimmy asked "I'm not saying it again Neutron" Cindy said "Its just a plain yes or no" Jimmy said "But still I already said it once and when I answer yes I will say it twice but now fine yes! There I said it thrice! " Cindy yelled "Calm down jeez" Jimmy said "Well you started it! " Cindy yelled "I'm just asking if you admit it or not! " Jimmy yelled back "Well, you heard me say it! Isn't that enough proof?!" Cindy snapped "There's nothing wrong to double check it! " Jimmy snapped back "Well there you have your answer, THRICE!! " Cindy yelled "You just have to make a long speech making you answer it thrice! " Jimmy argued "I wonder when they will stop fighting? " Carl asked "You kidding me, its fun" Sheen said "No its not, I'm so getting Bella" Libby said "STOP FIGHTING! CAN'T YOU SEE? ITS TEARING US APART!! " Carl yelled then everyone looked at him and he smiled "Movie Marathon? " Carl asked "Sorry Carl" Jimmy said "That line really got stuck in your head" Cindy said "At least its working" Carl said and evryone started nodding their head in realization. "So what movie? " Jimmy asked "Ultra Lord! " Sheen exclaimed raising his action figure up "No! " Everyone yelled "How about the biography of Thomas Alva Edison? " Jimmy asked "Boring" Everyone chorused "How about Annabelle? " Cindy asked "TOO SCARY!" carl exclaimed after a moment of silence "Annabelle it is" Jimmy said then goddard started projecting the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not One But Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 2: Jealousy** "I can't believe I'm going to school, Its always been my dream to go to school" Bella said excitedly "Yeah, too bad you're not in the same grade level as I am" Cindy said as they waited for the bus. "Well, its alright. We can always see each other when we got home" Bella said "Yeah, I guess" Cindy said. "I can't believe I'm in third grade! Mom really does know a way to get me accelerated twice" Bella said "Yeah, With money" Cindy said the last part in a whisper "What?" Bella asked "Nothing, Just had a hard time sleeping last night" Cindy said "Oh are we too loud in my room? I'm sorry" Bella said with her childish voice "Its alright Bella, its not really that loud" Cindy said

 ** _Flashback..._** Cindy had her pillow over her head, she kept tossing and turning. "So loud! " She yelled through the Pillow.

In the other room, "Wow, my bed is so soft! I can't believe I have my very own speaker. I love music! Thank you so much mum, dad" Bella exclaimed "Its nothing dear, I'm agraid its not enough to make up for the lost years" Sasha said "No really, its a lot. You two are enough gift for me. Including Cindy" Bella said sitting down on her bed. "You're so sweet dear" Christian said "I can't believe I have so much toys and stuff toys! This is like a dream come true, more than a dream come true actually!" Bella exclaimed picking up a Blue teddy bear then hugged it.

Cindy then stand up and decided to go tell Bella to go to bed and turn off the music because they still have school the next morning. She then knocked but no one answered. "Loud Music" She said then opened the door, peaked in and saw her sister and parents laughing and she saw all the toys and stuff toys. _'Mom and Dad never let me have one of those or even hang out with me'_ Cindy thought suddenly feeling a little jealousy. "Come on sweetie, time for you to go to bed. " Sasha said then christian turned the speaker off. "Aww! " Bella said "You still have school tomorrow, aren't you excited?" Sasha asked "Oh right I almost forgot. Sorry mum" Bella said "Not a problem sweetie" Sasha said as she tucked Bella in. "Want dad to tell you a story? " Christian asked and Bella nods her head. Cindy sighed and slowly closed the door _'Never did they tuck me in bed, Never did they read me a story, Never did they become so sweet to_ _me'_ Cidny thought. She didn't know how long she's standing there when Suddenly the door opened reveling her mom and dad "Cynthia aren't you supposed to be in bed? " Sasha asked "I'm just about to knock to ask Bella to keep the music down but Apparently when I got here the music has already stopped and I'm on my way back" Cindy said then turned around. "Cynthia" Christian said "Yes dad?" Cindy asked as she stopped on her track "You do realized that Bella is way different than you" Christian said "Yes, I can tell" Cindy said _'Really tell'_ She thought. "Well then, off to bed" Christian said "Okay, Goodnight" Cindy said then turned to look at her parents and her parents just nod at her, she smiled and walked towards her room.

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

"Cindy! The bus is already here! " Bella yelled snapping her fingers in front of Cindy's face. "Right! Let's go" Cindy said and the two run in the bus and are thankful when they got there. Cindy is about to sit next to Libby when Libby stopped her. "Why? " Cindy asked "I want to get to know your sister a little bit if its okay with you" Libby asked "Yeah sute, no problem" Cindy said as Bella quickly pushed her aside and sat next to Libby. She sighed then looked around but every seat is already occupied. "You can seat on my seat if you want" Jimmy suggested "No, I'm fine thanks" Cindy said balancing herself as the bus started moving.

"Your sister is so much fun to talk to Cindy" Libby said and Cindy forced a smile. The two of them are seating on their table waiting for the boys to get their food. "Hey cindy, Bella is your twin right?" Nick asked "Yes" Cindy said "She's awesome! " Nick exclaimed then left. "We're here" Jimmy said as he set his lunch tray down Followed by Carl and Sheen. "Bella sure is the talk of the school Cindy" Carl said "Yeah I can tell" Cindy said playing with her food. "Hey sis! " Bella exclaimed sitting in between her sister and Libby "Hey Bella" Cindy said "Hey Bella, So what do you think about Ultra Lord? " Sheen said then asked "He's awesome! I can watch it all day! " Bella exclaimed "Told yah! " Sheen said "How about the game llama palooza?" Carl asked "My mum bought it for me and We had fun playing it last night" Bella said "We could play it together" Carl said "I know" Bella said "What do you think about the song of Graystar? " Libby asked "Its so amazing. I can't help but dance to its beat." Bella exclaimed then squealed with Libby. "Yeah, she does and I had a hard time sleeping" Cindy said "Have you watched the biography of Science Channel? " Jimmy asked "Yeah, its nice but its not that interesting for me sorry" Bella said "Its alright" Jimmy said. "How are you doing that Accent? " Sheen asked The conversation carry on leaving Cindy ignored and Out of place. _'She already got the attention of mom and dad and now my friends'_ Cindy though. Cindy sighed then left the table with Jimmy thebonly one noticing. "I'll be back" Jimmy said then followed Cindy. He saw her sit down on her desk int heir classroom. "Why did you leave? " Jimmy asked as he sit down on his seat beside her. "You're all preoccupied with Bella anyway" Cindy answered readin her science book. Jimmy chuckled "Jealous? " Jimmy asked which made Science close her book "No! " Cindy answered "But why are you acting like that, I saw how you glare at Bella earlier" Jimmy said "Duh, not only did she took my parents, my best friends too. Its like she's taking everything away from me" Cindy answered which made Jimmy smiled "Then you are jealous" Jimmy said "Why can't you just mind your own biz?" Cindy asked "I am minding my own biz. I can't just let one of my best friend feel all out of place" Jimmy said. Cindy just groaned "I know how it feels like, Remember brobot? " Jimmy said then asked and Cindy just nods her head "Well, Bella isn't taking your Parents away actually because they're her parents also. They're probably just making it up to Bella for all the years they spent away from her" Jimmy said which made Cindy lost in thought and forgot that she's with someone "Yeah, They never treat me like that even when I was little. How funny to hear it from your father saying Bella is very Different from me. They never let me play with toys or let me have one. They never tell me stories when I go to bed. They're never that sweet or nice to me. They never hang out with me like that even once, They never tuck me in bed or hug me or give me a goodnight kiss. What is it that I have to do for at least once I feel to be loved and cared for" Cindy started rumbling her thoughts out as tears started pouring out of her eyes. Jimmy didn't know what to do. He just stumbled out of his chair and kneeled down in front of Cindy. "Shh, stop crying. I mean. Your. parents love you but they probably just didn't show it because you're a really independent girl" Jimmy said "Its just not fair That I always got second to everything. I fell less important" Cindy cried. Jimmy wiped her tears away "Bella is like Sheen, she's hyper and needs more attention. You're a strong girl Cindy. You're mature. You're independent and normal" Jimmy said "I have anger issues" Cindy said "Well, before I don't came to understand but now its understandable " Jimmy said "Thanks" Cindy said and Jimmy just smiled standing up then the bell rung and Cindy asked Ms. Fowl if she can go to the bathroom and Ms. Fowl said yes and Cindy left to go wash her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not One But Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 3: Getting Along**

"Cynthia, we are sorry if we lack in giving you attention when you are younger. We just thought that you can handle yourself. I mean, you're pretty intelligent for your age and mature. You excel at everything; you even shock us when you started reciting the periodic table of elements at age 2. We just want to nourish it by what we think is best but we didn't realize how you feel about that until you decided to talk to us. For that we are very sorry." Sasha explained holding both Cindy's hands "You're a really brave and understanding girl, you never really yell back at us. The reason why we keep giving you pressure and telling you what to do is because we want you to learn how to speak up for yourself in front of us. You know we never told you this but you make us proud every single day." Christian said which made Cindy cry tears of joy "Thank you mom, Thank you dad" Cindy said hugging her parents "From now on, we wouldn't be that tough to you. You can do whatever you want; you can do everything we told you, you can't do. It's to become a child" Sasha said then Cindy giggled as her mom wiped her tears away with her thumbs "Actually mom, I don't think that's in me. I mean, yeah I wanted to have stuff toys but not toys. I'm more into books" Cindy admitted "Well then we'll buy you stuff toys and even more books" Christian said "Really?" Cindy asked and her parents nodded their heads "Thank you so much" Cindy said crying then hugged her parents. She then saw Bella standing at the corner hiding behind the cabinet watching them with a bright smile "Thank you" Cindy mouthed to Bella who smiled even more and nodded her head. "Dear, your birthday is coming up. I never once threw you birthday parties like with your friends invited. We're usually busy at work and just eat at the restaurant. Would you like that?" Sasha said then asked "I'm not really fond of big parties but if Bella won't mind sharing it with me then I would love to" Cindy said turning around gesturing to Bella "Bella, Sweetie. Come join us" Sasha said and Bella walked towards them "You mean our birthday is near? You mean I'll get to celebrate my birthday finally?!" Bella asked with a grin slowly forming on her face and tears of joy threatening to fall. "Yes, that is if you wanted to" Cindy said with a happy smile "Of course! It's always been my dream and now it's coming true!" Bella said excitedly as tears started pouring down her eyes. "Want to plan about it tomorrow afternoon at the park. We can get some help in planning with our best friends" Cindy said "Our?" Bella asked "Every best friend of mine is best friends of yours" Cindy said then Bella hugged her "May we join the hug?" Sasha asked and they all laughed and group hugged

 **The Next Day…**

"Cindy! Bella!" Libby called and rush at the two who's sitting on the ground with a picnic blanket and basket's. She then hugged the twin's. "So why did you call a meeting with the gang here?" Libby asked "Let's wait for the three first then we'll tell you" Cindy said "We're here, so what is it vortex? Why do you have to drag us here at the park than just telling us earlier what this is about at school?" Jimmy said sitting down then asked "ooh you brought food" Carl said "Don't worry, I also brought ultra lord" Sheen said "Nobody asked about your stupid doll sheen" Carl said "It's an action figure!" Sheen yell "Actually we call you here to help us with something. Bella" Cindy said "Yes?" Bella asked "Would you like to do the honor of explaining everything to them" Cindy said with a wide grin. "We're going to have a birthday party and it's my first time to celebrate my birthday so it's going to be amazing!" Bella exclaimed "Really? Mr. and Mrs. Vortex allowed you to throw a birthday Party?" Libby asked "Yes, our parents explained to me everything why they are being tough on me and they said they are sorry and wanted to make it up to me and Bella. I'm not really fond of throwing birthday parties on my, I mean our birthday and Bella haven't gotten any experience so we decided to come ask for your help" Cindy said smiling at the gang who are also smiling at her. "Also to make sure Cindy wouldn't be planning a meeting than Party" Bella said and everyone looked at her "Seriously, She talks like she's working at a company, like she's a boss or something" Bella said which made everyone laugh a little. "She can act immature at times when she's arguing with Jimmy" Libby said "I can tell" Bella said with a giggle. "So what is your favorite color Bella?" Libby asked "Blue" Bella answered "So the theme will be pink and blue" Libby said "Pink and Blue?" Jimmy asked "Cindy's favorite Color is pink" Libby said "I didn't know that, I thought green is her favorite color" Jimmy said "You clearly still need more information about me" Cindy said a little hurt Jimmy didn't know about that single fact. "But you always wear green" Jimmy said "So? Pink is still my favorite color. Like you haven't been in my room" Cindy argued "Yes, but how would I know when you don't talk about it" Jimmy argued "Here they go again" Bella said then whistled which made the two stop "Please stop fighting, we wouldn't get anywhere if you continue" Bella said "Sorry Bella" both Jimmy and Cindy said "You can put stars since Cindy love stars." Jimmy said "How did you know?" Cindy asked "Duh, our bedrooms are facing each other. I can see you looking at the stars through your window every night" Jimmy said "Are you watching me every night?" Cindy asked "Okay, stars are wonderful. Any other suggestion?" Libby said then asked preventing the argument "Hearts" Bella said "Okay hearts, on the list" Libby said writing something down on her checklist "Where did you keep that clipboard?" Bella asked noticing that Cindy came without any bag with her "I have my ways" Libby said winking "You can also add jasmines" Jimmy said "Why?" Cindy asked "Nothing, the smell is just intoxicating " Jimmy reasoned "Okay then Jasmine on the list" Libby said "Cindy can wwe dress up like princesses?" Bell asked "You can if you want to, I'll just wear casual" Cindy said "How about a garden theme?" Bella asked "Perfect" Cindy said "Well, that's all probably. You already know what garden party looks like. How about we go play now" Bella said running towards the slide. She climbed up the stairs leading to the top of the slide "Come on Cindy! This is fun!" Bella said "I'm fine, I'll just watch" Cindy said "Don't be such a kill joy! Come on!" Bella said giggling. "I'm not being a kill joy! It's just we're too old to slide" Cindy yelled "We're 12" Bella said "Turning 13" Cindy said "Seriously, that is still young" Bella said walking to Cindy "Have you ever ride a slide before?" Bella asked "She never does, she says it's for kids when we were 5" Libby answered "Wait really?" Jimmy asked "Really, tell me one time you see her sliding down the slide?" Libby asked "not once" Jimmy said then started pulling Cindy "Hey, What are you doing?! Neutron!" Cindy yelled "It's going to be fun" Jimmy said pulling Cindy on top of the slide. "But-" Jimmy covered her mouth "There's nothing wrong with trying, there's nothing wrong with being ammature as long as you're having fun. Now Sit" Jimmy said and hesitantly Cindy followed. Jimmy then sit behind her wrapping an arm around her waist making her blush a little. "Wait, this is cute. I need to take a picture" Libby said bringing her phone out. "Smile!" Libby said Jimmy did but Cindy didn't "Girl I said smile" Libby said then Cindy did "That is forced" Libby said "Come one Cindy, just one" Jimmy said hugging her tightly which made Cindy smile and looked at the camera "Got it!" Libby said smiling "Let's slide" Jimmy said then pushed him and Cindy down. The two of them started laughing "It's fun isn't it?" Jimmy asked and Cindy just nods her head still laughing. "Want to go slide down again?" Jimmy asked "You bet!" Cindy said then started running up the stairs herself and slide down "Come on guys!" Cindy said having fun. Everyone joined in the fun. Jimmy at time secretly take photos of Cindy. _"_ _Cindy's barely this happy"_ Jimmy thought then run up the stairs of the slide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not One But Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 4: A, B, C Not one But** **Three**

 **Destination: Miami , Florida**

"Andrea would you please just listen?!" A woman yelling at a blonde haired girl cried. Tears are streaming down her eyes. "Just tell me who my father is?! And why are we three in this photo?! " Yelled Andrea holding up the photo she found in her mom's wallet while stealing some money from it. Andrea looks exactly like her twins except she's 1 inch taller than Cindy. She doesn't have bangs and her hair is in a lose ribcage length, V cut and the ends are curly. She's wearing a red crop top tube with a black net top over and Dark Red Flannel Mini Skirt. Her lips are so red because of lipstick, Her cheeks are pinkish due to blush on and Her eyeshadow is black. Her shoes are black 3 inch high heel boots that are knee lenght. Her earing are gold and dangling and is huge in size, her right wrist had 3 bracelets in colors of Red, Blue and Pink "Andrea, I didn't want to tell you because you might look for him! Like what is happening right now! " The surrogate mother cried "Tell me now Susan! " Andrea yelled "They're your sisters! I gave birth to triplets" Susan confessed "So you lied to me all the time?! You told me you just got pregnant by someone then left?! You're a terrible mother! Did you gave away my triplets or did you sell them!! " Andrea yelled "I didn't, I would never." Susan said "What are their names and where are they now?! " Andrea asked at her whimpering mother. "Cynthia is the youngest, I tried hiding you all but your dad somehow find a way and got her. Then Bella is the middle child, I don't know where she is. Someone kidnapped her while she's with your grandma" Susan explained "So I'm the eldest then" Andrea said looking at the photo "Please forgive me for not telling you sooner" Susan said about to hug her daughter but got pushed away. "I hate you! I'm leaving! " Andrea said going in her room shutting the door. "Andrea open the door!!" Susan yelled "No, I'm so sick of this poor life! Maybe my life would be better if I'm with my dad! I bet he can give me everything I want!" Andrea yelled then opened the door with a backpack on her back. "Please stay" Susan pleaded "I'm going to look for my dad and my twin!" Andrea yelled "You don't even know where they are" Susan said "You dumb? You wrote your old address on the back of the picture. It clearly says Retroville, Texas!" Andrea said then left the house. They're not really rich. They're actually living in a bungalo. "Andrea! " Susan yelled. "Dramatic" Andrea muttered under her breath.

"Okay, Tell me why I have to come with you again? " A black haired girl asked "Because you can help me look for my dear father and sister. Also plan how to surprise them when they found out not only he had one daughter but three. I'm sure he's gonna sue Susan for loosing Bella" Andrea simply answered pushing her friend in the bus and on the seat nnextto the window. "Susan is still your mom, so have respect for her. And think about how she'll feel. You're the only daughter she had here" The girl said "Since when did I respect that old lady? She can't provide everything I want! She's poor as rat and she still wants to keep me. Everything she buy me is just so cheap" Andrea said "Oh yes she does and its not cheap. I can tell by your spoiled attitude you got everything you ever wanted. Look, the reason why she left you to go abroad and let your grandma take care of you is because she wanted to give you all your needs" The girl eplained "Beatrice, I'm taking the window seat" Andrea demanded "You pushed me here" Beatrice responded "Move! " Andrea yelled and Beatrice did "Crazy Girl" Beatrice muttered under her breath. "Did you say something? " Andrea asked "What I mean is just look at you, wearing prissy clothes and bracelets and earings. But what matters the most is your alive, she feeds you and cloth you. I mean she gives you all your daily needs" Beatrice said trying to talk sense to her best friend. "Still, not all I want. She can't even buy me a car or mansion" Andrea said then put a gum in her mouth and started chewing on it. "Open your eyes, especially that cold heart of you. Your lucky she bail you out that prison because if I am her I would let you rot in there until you learn your lesson" Beatrice said "I learned my lesson alright and its to punch harder! " Andrea yelled which made Beatrice sigh in defeat "You know what I give up, Nothing can talk you out of that evil mind of yours" Beatrice said "Because no one can ever tell me what to do. Because I am Andrea Garcia , Oops I mean Andrea Vortex" She said smirking evilly then winked at her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not One But Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 5: There's another one?**

"Why do we have to come? " Jimmy asked "We need you to help us pick some Princess Garden Birthday Party items" Libby answered "Well, I get to hung out with my beautiful Libby so I'm in! " Sheen exclaimed "Fine, Carl is so lucky to be sick" Jimmy said "Cindy, did you ask money from our parents?" Bella asked "No need, I have my credit card with me. Mom and Dad put money in it every month they get their Pays from their work" Cindy said "Really? " Bella asked "Yup Bella, you're family aren't just any rich they are rich, rich" Libby said "Let's just look for what we're looking for and end this trip." Cindy said "Actually, Sheen will head to the grocery slash department store to find these list of things" Libby said handing sheen her things to buy list "Hey, I thought you and I are hanging out" Sheen said "After you buy those stuffs we will" Libby said "Sweet! I'll go and see you later my libs" Sheen said then left "Uh, Are you sure its a great idea letting him handle that?" Jimmy asked "He'll be fine I asked him to buy skim milk and bought Powdered milk" Libby said and Everyone gave her the look "I've been with sheen a lot and observed everything. I purposely wrote skim milk when I really wanted powdered milk and I got what I wanted bam!" Libby explained "Oh" Jimmy, Cindy and Bella chorused "But Sheen doesn't even have my credit card with him" Cindy said "I gave him money, no worries. But you're still going to pay to me later" Libby said and Cindy nods her head "So you and Cindy will go clothes shopping. While Bella and I go shoe shopping" Libby said "Wait what?! " Both Jimmy and Cindy asked "I don't even know the size of Bella" Cindy complained "And I don't even like clothes shopping. Especially when its for girls" Jimmy complained then said "Goddard measure Bella's size" Libby said then goddard did. "There Cindy's reason done and Jimmy's complain wouldn't be followed" Libby said "You know when it comes to mischief or party planning you're really smart" Cindy said "I learn from the best" Libby said then winked

"Seriously, we just arrived here the other day and this mall is really big. How will you be so sure your twin will be here?" Beatrice asked "My twin is rich because she's with my dad and Rich people likes going to the mall, Duh" Andrea said "But what if she's not here? " Beatrice said. Andrea widened her eyes then grinned evilly "Oh yes she is" Andrea said then pointed at Cindy and Jimmy entering a designer clothing store.

"This is going to be so boring" Jimmy said as they entered "I agree with you for once. I'm not really fond of clothes shopping" Cindy said "Really? But I thought you love fashion?" Jimmy asked "Yes I do, but not these formal dresses or gowns" Cindy said

"Who is the big headed fudge haired boy?" Beatrice asked "Probably her assistant" Andrea said "Or friend" Beatrice said "Let's just go and check" Andrea said putting on black shades "I don't know if this is a good idea Andrea" Beatrice said "What? I'm just going to introduce myself to her" Andrea said with a glare as she walked towards the store. "I mean, could we at least investigate first before you just come in there and surprise her or her friend" Beatrice said. "Relax, I love surprises I bet she also does" Andrea said entering the store and Beatrice followed her a little nervous. "Come on Vortex, Pick already" Jimmy said "I don't know what to pick neutron. I mean, these are just too much. I wanted to go with casual and simple" Cindy said "Then pick casual and simple" Jimmy said "I can't find any" Cindy said then Andrea smirked as she saw a pink halter neck long flowy dress with silver rhinestones on the top. "How about this?" Andrea asked handing Cindy the gown "Oh uh thabks" Cindy said "Yeah Thank you miss, See you irritated some customer" Jimmy said then whispered. Since Andrea is wearing a black shades she's not yet revealed. "You look quite familiar" Andrea said to cindy smirking while chewing her gum "Excuse me? " Cindy asked "What do you need that gown for? " Andrea asked "Oh my birthday's coming up and my mom decided to throw a party for me and my long lost twin sister. My twin is actually with my best friend doing shoe shopping" Cindy explained biting her bottom "Oh right our birthday is coming up. Nice timing then" Andrea said "Huh? " Both Jimmy and Cindy asked confused. Beatrice already walked out from the tension. Andrea smirked then slowly take her shades off. "Hi sister" Andrea said as Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other shocked then looked back at Andrea. "There's another one? " Jimmy asked "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? " Cindy asked then Andrea rolled her eyes "This means that we are triplets, My name is Andrea by the way, Hi sister" Andrea said raising her left hand up then wriggle her fingers and winked At Cindy. Jimmy and Cindy are left speechless. Cindy started biting her nails. "You might be Cynthia? " Andrea asked "How did you know? " Cindy asked "Well, I grew up with Susan I mean our horrible mother and so I knew" Andrea said chewing her gum loud "Oh you mean our surrogate mother" Cindy said then Andrea froze "Did you say surrogate? " Andrea asked "Yes, my mom had trouble carrying a baby and so they hired someone to carry us" Cindy explained trying to sound confident but she's still a little shaken "Another lie susan" Andrea muttered under her breath. "What? " Cindy asked "I said, I can't be missing our first birthday party together can I?" Andrea asked and Beatrice already got back in and heard it "Andrea please" Beatrice said "Please what? " Andrea asked "Let them recover from their shock first then come back when its the right time" Beatrice said pulling Andrea away. "Beatrice" Andrea said but then she somehow saw someone she's probably hiding from since her eyes widen and quickly run out the store before Beatrice. "Are you taking that miss? " The girl asked "Uhm, I" Cindy's not really sure how to respond because of the shock "You! " The girl yelled "Excuse me?" Cindy asked. Then the girl suddenly pushed Cindy "Hey! " Jimmy yelled then the girl started pulling her hair "Until here you're following me?! You stupid witch" The girl yelled "Stop that! " Jimmy yelled trying to pull the girl away but the girl is so strong he almost fell back "What are you talking about?!" Cindy asked trying to pull away "I said let go! " Jimmy yelled pulling the girl but the girl won't budge 'This girl is so strong' Cindy thought "You stole my boyfriend you witch! In fact not just mine but also my friends! " The girl yelled then Cindy pushed the girl so hard the girl roll to the floor finally letting go "What?!" both Jimmy and Cindy asked at the same time "Oh don't you dare act all innocent Andrea, you know what you did and I'm not afraid to shout it out loud in front of your new boy friend!" The girl yelled. Jimmy and Cindy then looked at each other then the girl "I am not Andrea" Cindy said standing up "What? Now you're disguising as someone else. But you know even if you add bangs and remove that dark eyeshadow and Lipstick, even if you made yourself ugly I know that face!" The girl said pushing Cindy making her stumble but Jimmy caught her and walked in front of her "She is not Andrea, she is Cindy. We've known each other since we are 5 and she's a citizen from retroville" Jimmy said "I appreciate you covering up for your girlfriend but that doesn't change what she did" The girl said about to walk away but Jimmy held her arm "You're not leaving until you believe us! Cindy's name or face isn't about to get dirty because of your stupid mistake! " Jimmy yelled gesturing at the few people in the store watching them then the girl pulled her hand away with force. "I have proof that I am not the Andrea you speak of" Cindy said then bring out her Credit Card and Cellphone, she unlocked it and handed the two items to the girl who took it from her. "My name is Cynthia Aurora J. Vortex, daughter of Sasha and Christian Vortex. I am born on June 5, 2001. I'm studying at Lindbergh Elementary School since I was in Grade 1, if you still don't believe me you can call my parents on the phone or maybe call my school and check for my records" Cindy explained. The girl looked at all the pictures on the phone. Cindy never actaully changed her cellphone since she's 5 so its a good thing. The girl then looked at Cindy and returned the items "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You just looked a lot like Andrea" The girl said and the people started whispering. Cindy took the items and put it in her pocket "Its because you are reckless and stupid, before you fight make sure you are fighting the right person! I can easily sue you for what you did! " Cindy yelled. Jimmy puts an arm around Cindy rubbing her right shoulder with his right hand "Cindy come on let's just go" Jimmy whispered "I'm so sorry miss" The girl said "Next time don't jump into conclusions. Be thankful that its me or else you're already facing the court" Cindy said and walked out the store with Jimmy.

"Let's wait for them here" Jimmy said as Cindy sat down on the bench and Jimmy sat beside her. "Did you bump your head? You hurt? " Jimmy asked worriedly "Nope, I manage to put my hand on my head so I wouldn't hit the floor. I don't want anyone worrying about me. One reason why I wasn't able to push that girl. away from me earlier" Cindy said "Well, she's pretty strong." Jimmy said and Cindy nods her head then started fixing her hair then suddenly her thoughts started racing. 'I knew there is something about that Andrea' She though "Cindy, you alright? " Jimmy asked "Its just Andrea. She's so mysterious" Cindy said "Like you? " Jimmy joked but stoped laughing when he saw Cindy's glare "Joking, plus you're mysterious in your own way, in a good way. That Andrea is in a bad way" Jimmy explained and Cindy nods her head "Stop thinking, Let's just go to another store and focus on our task. Let's discuss that later" Jimmy said and Cindy smiled and stand up then looked at Jimmy who is still sitting down "I thought we're going clothes shopping Neutron" Cindy said and Jimmy smiled "Its just not my thing to do but alright" Jimmy said standing up and the two started walking. "You're the one who suggested it" Cindy said "Well its more boring if we're just going to sit down" Jimmy said and just like that everything is back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not One But Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 6:** **Who is Andrea?**

The gang just arrived from the mall, they decided to just put the stuffs in Cindy's room. "So are we hanging out here or in my lab?" Jimmy asked "Let's just hang out here, I wanna rest" Cindy said taking her shoes off and laying down on her bed. "What happened? " Libby asked knowing something is up. "Well, we are clothes shopping at this store when another girl appeared looking exactly like Cindy and Bella. She claimed that they are actually triplets and her name is Andrea" Jimmy explained and everyone gasped "The world is being invaded by Cindy! " Sheen yelled dramatically and Cindy threw a pillow at him. "You mean we have another sister? Where is she now? " Bella asked excitedly "I guess, I don't know where she is now. She just run off the store and the girl staff mistaken me as her and started pulling my hair because she said Andrea stole her boyfriend not just hers but the boyfriends of her friends too" Cindy said "Girl, that Andrea is just trouble" Libby said. "Obviously" Cindy said then put a pillow over her head "THIS IS JUST CRAZY!! " She yelled through the pillow "I wanna meet her" Bella said "I don't think you would want to" Jimmy said "Why? " Bella asked "She already made your sister horrible and they just met" Jimmy said "Wait, I'm still confused. Are you and my sister Cindy together or just best friends? " Bella asked as everyone became silent. Libby and Sheen smiled at each other. "Bella! " Cindy yelled "What?! I'm just asking" Bella said "We're best friends" Jimmy answered "Oh okay" Bella said

"Andrea, you can't" Beatrice said. They are inside the house they rented. "What? Its going to be perfect" Andrea said "You can't just ruin their birthday party, especially their first together" Beatrice said "I'm not ruining it. Its going to be a surprise" Andrea said going in her room. "Why am I even helping her? Oh right, she's my best friend" Beatrice asked thne answered her own question.

"Did they just kissed?! " Bella asked shocked when she went in the room holding bowl of chips and dips. "Yes they did Bella, They always do that" Cindy said "So Libby and Sheen are together? " Bella asked smiling handing the chips and dips to Cindy "Yup, they are" Jimmy answered "How come you didn't tell me! This is amazing! " Bella exclaimed jumping up and down on Cindy's bed as Jimmy and Cindy just laughed. Libby and Sheen blushed. "Anyway, change topic. I know anytime soon that Andrea would appear again. So what do you plan about that? " Libby said then asked Cindy "I don't know" Cindy replied "We can tell mum and dad" Bella said "Bella's accent is just amazing" Sheen said "No we can't tell them yet. They'd freak out" Cindy said. Jimmy then layed down beside Cindy "I say they'll freak out even more if Andrea just appeared in front of them" Jimmy said facing Cindy then wrapped an arm around her. Cindy's already used to it but can't still help but feel blush. "Seriously are they together? " Bella asked "We're just best friends" Cindy said "But why is Jimmy hugging you?" Bella asked "we're really close best friends" Cindy said then faced Jimmy hugging him back resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Cindy never actually do that, she usually just held his right hand while he's hugging her. The reason why Jimmy blushed real hard especially because they're super close. "Got the pic" Libby said "They act like they're together" Bella whispered "They'll be together soon" Libby whispered back "I hope so. They look cute together" Bella whispered and Libby giggled "I know" Libby whispered back then they high fived each other. Sheen isn't paying attention though. he's busy watching the Ultra Lord movie she and Bella forced everyone to watch. Cindy wrapped her left leg around Jimmy's making Jimmy gulp and blushed even more. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head" Jimmy whispered but loud enough for Cindy to hear. "Why? " Cindy whispered back. Libby tooked another photo of the two. "You don't do this when I hug you" Jimmy said which made Cindy giggle "Relax, I'm just returning your hug. I just feel so stressed about what happened earlier and Andrea" Cindy said

blushing a little, thankfully her face is hidden from Jimmy. "Yeah, That Andrea is a little interesting" Jimmy wondered then felt Cindy move away and smack him in the head really hard "Ouch! What is that for?! " Jimmy asked yelling "Interested in Andrea? " Cindy asked with a glare "No, you got it wrong! She's just different and there is something fishy about her! And why do you care anyway?! " Jimmy yelled "Oh I don't care!" Cindy argued blushing "Then why are you being grumpy?! " Jimmy asked still yelling "Oh I don't know maybe because you're thinking about my possible triplet when I'm the one beside you! " Cindy yelled "Then you're jealous! " Jimmy yelled "Oh I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous about someone I don't know?!" Cindy argued "Here they go again" Libby said "Seriously, when will this love/hate thing would stop? " Bella asked "I don't know. But I hope soon, I'm getting tired of this" Libby said "Ouch! Can't you see I'm watching here?! " Sheen yelled "Sorry Sheen, your best friend si just being his know it all self" Cindy said "I'm not being my know it all self! You just won't admit that you are jealous, its obvious! " Jimmy yelled "Why would I be jealous?! " Cindy asked again "Because you wouldn't be like this if you're not! Just admit it! " Jimmy yelled "Oh Really?! Admit first that Australia is a continent then I will! " Cindy yelled "For the last time Australia is a country! Changing topic here are we?! " Jimmy answered then asked "I'm not Jealous! " Cindy yelled "Can you two have a heart and respect the man watching Ultra Lord?!" Sheen asked out loud silencing the two "Thank you very much" Sheen said and returned to his show.

"But really who is the one with her? " Beatrice asked "I forgot to ask, but its probably her assistant or buttler. She's rich and just look at what her assistant is wearing ? and that weird hair" Andrea said "Well, Cynthia is also wearing simple clothes" Beatrice said "She just had cheap style. But I'm betting you its expensive" Andrea said "I don't have money to bet so Fine whatever you say" Beatrice said "Soon I wouldn't be Andrea Garcia, Soon I'll be Andrea Vortex. I'll get everything I ever wanted" Andrea said smililing evily while drinking a glass of what looks like wine.

"Andrea is just mysterious that's all" Jimmy said breaking the long silence and Cindy rolled her eyes. "Honest, why do you always have to be like that" Jimmy whispered pulling Cindy back down to the bed "Being like what? " Cindy asked wwitha glare "Like that, all grumpy when I'm thinking about girls or with other girls" Jimmy said "I'm just.. being.. protective that's all" Cindy said "Protective?" Jimmy asked raising his right eyebrow not believeing it "I don't really admit this a lot but when it comes to my friends especially best friends I want to make sure they're doing the right decision. You can ask Libby, I keep on yelling at her and grumpy at her when she's thinking or talking about Sheen when we aren't close yet. I just don't like seeing them getting hurt" Cindy said looking straight into Jimmy's eyes and Jimmy smiled "You act like our mom. But seriously, you don't have to be overprotective like that. I should be the one to you because I'm a boy" Jimmy said "That make sense" Cindy said with a laugh "But I can't help it. Its in my nature" Cindy said "Libby!" Cindy yelled suddenly then Libby and Sheen looked at her "What?! " Libby asked "Can't you see we're busy?" Sheen asked "Yes, but seriously what you're doing is just too far! You guys are only 13, well Sheen is 15 but still 15 is still young!" Cindy yelled sitting up "Would you stop acting like my mom?! " Libby yelled "I'm not acting like your or anyone else's mom! " Cindy argued "We've been doing that out of your sight so there's nothing wrong with it" Sheen said "Then get a room you two! I mean not infront of others and don't take it too far from what you did" Jimmy yelled "Now we have a dad" Libby said "Libby" Cindy warned "Ok fine, we'll stop. We'll just do it later hon" Libby said "Oh fine" Sheen said sitting back down _'What I told Jimmy is true, I really am Protective. Yet Jimmy's conclusion is also true. I'm just Jealous. I know I shouldn't be acting like this since we are not together, but I have anger issues and can't control myself from acting like that. I like him but he would never like me. I'm nowhere near Betty Quinlan or_ _any other girl he fell in love with'_ Cindy thought _'That's not what I have to worry about for now. Who is Andrea? '_ Cindy thought again


	7. 7

**Not One But Three**

 **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 7: "A" Revealed herself**

"Andrea are you sure about this? I mean shouldn't we be just enjoying your birthday? " Beatrice asked. Both are dressed in a beautiful black outfit. Beatrice just wore a long and simple black dress and a black wedge heels. Her hair is still the same and she had on bright make up a little lesser than Andrea's. Andrea is wearing a black sparkly fitted halterneck crop top and a black and sparkly very short Skirt. Her make up is still the same. She also had on a silver dangling earings its a little smaller than her gold one. Her bracelet is still the same and her shoes are silver high heels. "Of course we'll be enjoying it. We aren't just dressed up for nothing." Andrea said "Andrea look, we can't just walk in there and ruin their party because of you revealing yourself" Beatrice said "I wouldn't be ruining it, in fact they're gonna be happy. Because their long lost sister is back and we're reunited" Andrea said

"Cindy you look beautiful" Bella said "Not as beautiful as you sis" Cindy said. Bella is wearing a pastel blue Princess Gown. It almost looks like Cinderella's only it's glittery and just a tube top. Bella's hair is in a bun and a tiara is on top of her head. She wore a Navy Blue high heels. Her make up is very light, making her look. like a real Princess and younger. She had on a silver Bracelet with Heart charms on them and a silver Heart necklace. Cindy's wearing a simple pastel Pink cocktail tube dress. Her hair is in a lose and is wavy, a flower crown is on her head. The flower crown had Big flowers and as Jimmy Suggested Libby put some Jasmine's on the crown. The flowers are fake though so it wouldn't wilt in time but Libby added some Jasmine Scent on them so its perfect. She wear Pink Glittery High heel sandals that goes perfectly with the dress. Her make up is also light still revealing her natural beauty. Her silver bracelet had star charms on them. She also had a silver clutch bag with her. The gang knocked on the door. "Come in! " Cindy answered since its her room. The gang entered all dressed up. "Wow you guys look stunning" Libby said "You too" Cindy replied. The boys are wearing suits in their respective colors. While Libby wears a Purple off shoulder Dress, the front is short but on the back its long. Her small dangling earings are simply Gold and her necklace spells her name on. Her bracelet hold in chain and had Musical Notes charms. Her shoes are gold. Her hair is done up in a ponytail. "Something is missing" Jimmy said as he bring out a silver chained circular shaped Locket with a pearl glued on the front from his pocket and put it on Cindy. "There perfect" Jimmy said and Cindy looked at it "Its the pearl I gave you way back at the island, don't open it yet. Open it later before you go to bed" Jimmy said and Cindy nods her head "Thanks" Cindy said "That's nothing" Jimmy said "Come on let's go maybe there are guests already" Libby said as they walked out of the room.

"My Beatrice I thought you're against my plan but you helped us snuck in without someone noticing?" Andrea said "If you really aren't my best friend I would've left you all alone" Beatrice said rolling her eyes "But we're a little late though, they already introduced my sisters. Oh well, Maybe later and I have a plan" Andrea said and Beatrice sighed

"Wow, you guys are really good at throwing a party! " Bella said happily "Well, If you must know your Big Sister is also good at throwing parties but not on her own party. " Libby said and since they don't know who is older yet they just assumed Cindy is older because of how they act. "Really Cindy?" Bella asked "Well, I only plan simple parties... Thanks guys we had a lot of fun" Cindy said "I agree" Bella said "No Problem" Jimmy said giving them two thumbs up "Carl you made it! " Bella said excitedly hugging Carl "Oh ofcourse, I wouldn't miss the party of my two bestfriend would I? " Carl said then asked "Yes you would, I say you just came here for the cake! " Sheen said "Nuh uh, that is so not true! " Carl exclaimed "Its so true! " Sheen argued "Its not! " Carl argued back and they continued yelling at each other "Guys stop fighting!" Jimmy yelled "Well, I'm not late for the cake right? " Carl asked "Told yah! " Sheen yelleed pointing at carl and Carl glared at him "Well, speaking of Cake its time for the two of you to blow the candles on them! " Libby exclaimed and Mr and Mrs. Vortex came out bringing two cakes, one is 3 layered heartshape cake with blue icing and Bella's name on top in White Icing and cursive, it also had fun sprinkles on them. The other cake is two layered and star shaped with Pink fondant and candy shaped as white and yellow jasmines on the sides as design. Also, its sparkly due to the added silver edible Glitter, only a bit so the Pink Fondant would still be seen. And on top is Cindy's Name in cursive and green Icing. The candles of the two are sparklers. "Whoah" The Twin said at the same time as their parents put it on the table. "Happy Birthday" Their parents said and they hugged them and thanksed them "Go make a wish" Their parents said and the two faced their cakes closed their eyes and made a wish but before they could blow their candles. "Aren't you going to wait for me? " Andrea asked and everyone gasped. Mr. And Mrs. Vortex looked at each other super shocked then at Andrea. "Who are you? " Sasha asked "Hey Mom its me Andrea, your long lost daughter" Andrea said and everyone started whispering "Your cakes look amazing but where is mine though? " Andrea asked "You mean we don't have just 2 but three?" Sasha asked and Andrea nodded her head "You didn't tell our parents about our encounter at the mall Cynthia? " Andrea asked and everyone looked at Cindy "I-uh, I just thought that its better for them to find out themselves, I just don't wanna shock them" Cindy said "So you already met Andrea Cindy? " Christian asked "Yes Dad" Cindy said "The party is over" Sasha said looking at Cindy with an expression saying ' _We'll talk about this later's_ And Cindy looked down. Jimmy puts her hand on Cindy's shoulder and gave her a weak smile and Cindy returned it as everyone said their goodbyes and left.


	8. Chapter 8:

Not One But Three

Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!

 **Chapter 8: "C is Grounded" "Who's the Eldest?"**

"So you're telling me you already met her at the mall and then you just don't have the guts to tell me?! Cynthia! She's your sister and my daughter! Sure your dad and I will get shocked but we'll get over it!" Cindy's mom Sasha Yelled

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to tell you" Cindy said

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex! No books and phones for the whole week and You will stay over with the Neutrons until your punishment day is over! " Christian yelled.

"But dad! " Cindy complained

"You're grounded Cynthia and we also need a time to get to know your siblings" Christian said and Cindy just nods her head

"Go on and pack" Sasha said and Cindy went upstairs to pack and Christian went to call the Neutrons residence.

"Who are the Neutrons? " Andrea asked

"Oh they are the family with a son that is a genius who's Cynthia's Best Friend" Sasha Explained.

"May I go with Cindy Mom? " Bella asked

"Yeah me too, I wanna meet them" Andrea said

"Sure but be back by sun down, Oh and Andrea" Sasha said

"Hm? " Andrea asked tilting her head

"Where did you grew up, Its just you're wearing too much make up" Sasha said

"Oh please, These is actually just a normal look. And I grew up with our horrible Surrogate Mother who do nothing but yell at me and hurt me and I don't even wanna talk about it. Its just sad" Andrea said faking tears

"Aww sweet heart don't worry, I'm here now, no one's gonna hurt you. And you are only 3 right? " Sasha said forgetting about the make up issue and then asked

"Of course, I even have a picture of us 3" Andrea said getting their baby photo form her bag.

"Aww, Is that us? " Bella asked

"No that's not us...Of course that's us" Andrea said with an eye roll. Before Sasha could utter a word Cindy walked down carrying her backpack.

"I'm already packed" Cindy said

"Good now phone" Christian said and Cindy handed her phone over with a sigh. "Also, James is on his way to pick you up" Christian added.

"Bella and Andrea are coming with you so they could be friends with your best Friends" Sasha said. Cindy is about to protest when the door bell rung. "Oh fine, come on" She said and opened the door.

"Hey Cindy, My Parent told me to come pick you up because you're grounded. But Mr. and Mrs. Vortex I really don't think you should ground someone for being nervous to tell you" Jimmy told Cindy then to her parents.

"We made our decision James, Bella and Andrea are coming but the two of you. needs to be back after 30 minutes okay? " Sasha said then turned to her two daughters.

"Okay" Bella responded with a cute smile.

"Now scoot, No trouble Cynthia!" Sasha yelled as The four crossed the street

"Yes Mom! " Cindy yelled back with an eye roll that her mom didn't saw since her back is turned.

"Carl, Sheen and Libby are at the lab so perfect timing really. I called them for a sleep over and I'm about to call you when my mom told me to come pick you up" Jimmy said, before Cindy could say Anything Andrea interrupted

"Sounds fun, I hope I could join but my family is really excited to be reunited with me" Andrea said

"Yeah, too bad" Cindy said with an eye roll again

 **The Gang arrived at the lab...**

"Eew What is this place?! " Andrea complained

"A lab obviously" Cindy answered with an eye roll "I've been catching you give me eye rolls all day what's with that?! " Andrea yelled

"Yup, that's more like Cindy" Libby said.

"World War III is Coming!!" Sheen yelled kneeling down

"Shut up drama boy! Can't you see someone is supposed to answer my question!" Andrea yelled. Her voice is more venomous than Cindy. Her voice is more like the girly type but with a little roughness in them. The rage and 'evilness' as carl whisphered to sheen can be seen through her eyes.

"Hey, I'm the only one who could call him that you don't even know him yet! " Cindy argued

"Look girl I don't know what's your problem with me-" But Andrea was interrupted

"My problem with you?! I was grounded because of you! I got hurt because of you! That Crazy woman at the store said youbstole her and her friends boyfriend! And you ruing My and Bella's Birthday Party! " Cindy yelled

"Pfft, I don't know what about the crazy woman but I didn't ruin your birthday party. Aren't you surprised you saw me, That's my gift to you and our parents, our reunion" Andrea said crossing her arms as Cindy is burning in rage.

"DON'T YOU LIE ABOUT IT, SHE CLEARLY SAY ANDREA! AND NO! ITS NOT A PERFECT GIFT ITS MORE OF LIKE A PERFECT SABOTAGE!! " Cindy yelled

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T CLEARLY KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO B*TCH!" Andrea yelled

"OH YES I DO KNOW! MY HORRIBLE PRISSY TWIN! " Cindy yelled back super loud, everyone is shocked since this fight is more fierce than Cindy and Jimmy's.

"DIDN'T OUR PARENTS TEACH YOU TO RESPECT THE ELDERS?! YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN I AM, IN FACT YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST OUT OF THREE OF US! " Andrea yelled

"Wait? So Bella is older than I am? " Cindy asked shocked and everyone are also shocked

"SO AM I STUPID! YOU DIDN'T NOTICED, A, B, C. ANDREA, BELLA, CYNTHIA? AND THEY SAY YOU'RE SMART" Andrea yelled with an Eye Roll.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?! " Cindy asked

"I grew up with our surrogate mother DUH! " Andrea said in a know it all voice

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! WE'RE SISTERS SHOULDN'T WE ALL BE GETTING ALONG?! " Bella yelled out loud in a question tone

"Tell our younger sibling, she acts like she's older than we are" Andrea said

"You started it" Cindy said

"Now there's her childish side" Andrea said making Cindy groan

"Its already 30 minutes your parents must be might already be looking for you two" Jimmy said

"What? we just got here" Andrea said

"You don't like to be here anyway" Cindy said

"Well, you actually took most of the time with your argument" Jimmy said

"Oh, but last question aren't you her body guard? " Andrea asked

"Oh that's it! I'm not! I was trying so hard to not lose my temper while you go insult my best friend but now I lost it so out!!!" Jimmy yelled

"Jeez, you smart guys are really short tempered" Andrea said

"Like you're not" Cindy said

"We'll just get going, bye guys" Bella said then quickly. pulled andrea out the door

"Hey! Don't just touch and pull me like that! " They heard after the door locked

"Gosh" Cindy said rubbing her temples

"Now I understand how you guys feel when Cindy and I argue" Jimmy said

"Finally! " Both Carl and Sheen said at the same time

"Jinx" Carl said

"oh man! " Sheen exclaimed

"But Cindy, you better be careful I can feel that Andrea is Trouble" Libby said

"Yeha she's even worse than you are" Carl said then sheen civered his mouth

"Not that we think you're too mean... Just soo mean" Sheen continued

"Whatever, I just actually needed this grounding my parents gave me now" Cindy said sitting on the couch laying down

"Don't worry you have us as back up and we'll get to know Andrea soon. Just I don't trust her, You're not like this at all when I met you. You're actually nice until you noticed I was beating you jn academics" Jimmy said reminiscing the first day they met. But he got no response. "Uh, Cindy? " Jimmy asked and Noticed Cindy sleeping Peacefully.

"She fell asleep" Libby said

"Probably with all what's going on right now. Its also just hard to comprehend that she had triplets. Let's give her space and let her rest" Jimmy said putting a blanket over Cindy.

"What about the games? " Sheen asked

"Sheen Cindy is sleeping, she's tired" Carl said

"Dang it! " Seen exclaimed

"We'll do the games tomorrow okay just be quiet" Jimmy said

"Jimmy what are you going to do if in the future you and Cindy had triplets? " Sheen asked as Jimmy layed down on his sleeping bag. Making Jimmy sit up and blush

"What? where on earth did you get that sheen? " Jimmy asked then laughed a nervous laugh at the end

"I just noticed you liked her and she had Triplets genes so its possible for you to have more than 1 at once" Sheen explained and Jimmy, Libby, and Carl looked at sheen then at each otjer then back at sheen "What?!" Sheen asked

"Where in tesla's name did you get that information? " Jimmy asked

"Nothing Just curious.. Oh well, I'm sleepy hoodnight" Sheen said then lied down and went under covers and get to sleep.

"Well, that's sheen for us" Libby said

"Let's just go to sleep" Jimmy said and everyone did just that after saying their goodnights.Jimmy had commanded Vox to turn off the lights.


	9. Chapter 9:

**Not One But Three** **Based on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter** **9:** **"The Plot for C"**

"Seriously Beatrice, Why did you disappear like that? I'm supposed to introduce you to my dear Family" Andrea said holding her phone up to her ear.

"Well, I freak out okay? you can introduce me some time. Anyway how did it went? " Beatrice asked

"It went fine, though my dear little Sister Cynthia got grounded. But overall, Its fine. I get to take over her room as punishment for not telling them about me." Andrea said looking around the the newly decorated room of Cindy. The pink wallpaper are now Tiled and is glossy and color black. The bedframe is also Black and the Blankets and Pillow covers are Maroon red. While the mattress is white. It's huge in size. The floor is marbled grey. She had her own Macbook in color of Silver and is on top of the white study table. She also had her own swivel chair. She also had her very on Vanity that has lights. The frame is black as well. She also had a wide Flat screen TV and Speakers. Her nightstand has A lampshade and many other stuffs. She also had her name just above the bedframe on the wall in cursive and red light. The room just look so elegant and so does the Bathroom in the same Style and Design. Cindy's walk in Closet got restyled as well in Elegant Black and Red theme with Some white and grey. It is filled with so many clothes, bags and shoes. "Just a dream come true" She said with a dreamy sigh lying down. They maged to get it renovated in just 2 days.

"Let me guess, you suggested it" Beatrice said

"Yeah, they are actually a little hesistant at first but then agreed with my logic. Also, they say its also for the lost times" Andrea explained while smirking.

"But where will Cynthia Stay? " Beatrice asked

"Bella said she won't mind sharing her room with her, Or maybe she could stay at the guest room for a while" Andrea said

Beatrice Sighed on the other line "I don't know Andrea, why don't you just try and get along with your siblings instead of taking everything away from them, I kind of had a bad feeling about this " She said

"Oh Chillax Bea, I'm just taking what's supposed to be mine. I mean, Cynthia, she lives with our real parent her entire life. I'm just starting to have a taste of it. Speaking of taste. Cynthia doesn't have any style at all. I mean I walk in here, it is like, all plain, So cheap. Meanwhile I, who should've been in her place had more sense in style. A proof that I deserve this master bedroom than her" Andrea said

"How about I suggest for you to end whatever evil schemes you are plotting in your mind, Just enjoy each other's company." Beatrice said with hopeful tone in her voice.

"Why would I? I'm just getting started. And those plots are not Evil, its more like finding a way to be even with my twins. Or to be the favored by my family. But fine, If you insist for me to get to know them I'll do it." Andrea said

"Good" Beatrice said with relief

"Then maybe, Once I gain Information about them I could use it to gain our parent's attention. I'm fine with Bella, that kid is gullible and Pathetic, she could be my P. A.. But that Cynthia, she had it coming" Andrea said smirking

"But An! " Beatrice said then sighed in frustration. "Know what I give up" Shh e continued

"Don't worry, Once I had my surname changed, I'm gonna have my own credit card like my twins and maybe we could hang out and do shopping together. I mean you're my best friend and had helped me a lot." Andrea said then suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Andrea" Sasha Called

"Anyway. We could hang out sometime, I'll just call you, My Mother is calling me. Thanks for the conversation and suggestion bye" Andrea said then hung up. She walked up towards the door and opened it.

"Hey mom" She greeted.

"Well, I'm heading to work with Dad, You can use my credit card to go shop if you want, Since I know its your favorite thing to do. You can Also hang out with your twins later." Sasha said then there's a honk outside

"Okay Mom, Dad is waiting. You might get late. " Andrea said and hugged her mom.

"Bye love you" Sasha said

"love you to, send me a hug to dad" She said as the door closed.

 **Across the street...** **(The Neutron's House)**

"Can't believe we just visited 30 Countries in just two days" Libby said sitting down on the couch. Jimmy and The Gang had went to travel with Jimmy's parents permission of course. They'd return late at night. Right now though they get home early in the afternoon.

"Yeah it's so tiring" Cindy said sitting beside Libby as Jimmy turned the television on.

"Oh please, I'm still filled with energy. I could travel to a hundred more country" Sheen said bouncing on the couch as Libby Held him still.

"You never run out of energy sheen" Jimmy said

"It was a lot of fun though I experience allergy attacks. I wish Bella came though" Carl said

"Yeah and just left Cindy, Bella's more fun to be with!" Sheen exclaimed as Cindy rolled her eyes and smacked his Head. "And not VIOLENT" Sheen exclaimed

"I'd love to invite Bella, But I'm not taking the chance to do so because Andrea might come" Cindy said

"Well, You have to learn to bear with her since you're triplets" Jimmy said putting an arm around Cindy.

"Great comfort Jim, I give you A for that" Cindy said with sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"Why thank you its effortless" Jimmy said with the same sarcastic tone

Libby's phone then buzzed.

"Seems like you can go home tomorrow cin" Libby said but instead of feeling happy Cindy felt sad and forced a smile.

"That's great, maybe you can get to know Andrea Better. I mean, You still are sisters. She couldn't be that bad." Jimmy said as a console.

"I hope so, I just can't stand that girl" Cindy said

 **Back at the Vortex's Residence...**

"Really?! I can't wait to get to know my youngest sibling. Maybe we could hang out a lot!" Andrea said with excitement and forced innocent look.

"Yeah, I missed her so much! I haven't seen her in like 3 days! But I'm glad to hang out with Andrea and get to know her. Andrea is actually fun to be with" Bella said and Andrea smiled and squinted her eyes trying not to glare or roll it.

"Glad you two are getting along. I guess we shouldn't have sent Cynthia away so you three could finally get to know each other. But maybe this way she'll learn not to keep secrets again especially if its this special" Sasha said

"But How are we going to explain to Aurora her-I mean Andrea's room" Christian said. He's really against it since Cindy is just starting to warm up. But gave in because his wife explained how heartbroken Andrea is, she came from an 'Abusive' Family.

"Aurora? " Andrea asked

"Oh Cindy's middle name, Sasha and I gave it to her. She get used to Cindy though. But we sometimes call her that" Christian explained

"How about me? I mean, I also wanted a middle name" Andrea said

"Hmm? How about we surprise you once we found yiu birth certificate and change your surname." Sasha suggested

"Okay mom, yey! " Andrea said

"Me too! " Bella exclaimed

"Okay then but You two need to go to bed now. Its almost midnight. If you're not in your rooms yet I might change of plans and just change your surname" Sasha said then in three seconds the two bolted uostairs to their room. Sasha and Christian laughing.

"Can't believe that we're almost planning on getting divorce then they came." Christian said putting an arm around Sasha

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm such a bad wife" Sasha said

"Sasha, you're not. I know that you get through a lot when you were younger. I should've understand" Christian said.

"Why did you even marry me? " Sasha asked

"Because I saw something that people neglect to notice. Despite your cold facade and pride. Your smart, talented and warm and kind. You just have to let loose" Christian said smiling

"I'll try my best" Sasha said and Christian kissed her forehead

"Don't try, Let loose and do it" Her husband replied then whispered"Show who you are Sasha"

 **At Jimmy's Lab...**

Everyone talks about their moms, Carl started the conversation. Cindy wished that her mom could be like theirs. Hers doesn't show any affection. Just recently. Her dad do so, But rarely. She remembered the day she over heard her dad crying on the phone to his sister.How he said he just get tired because her mom had too much pride and is too cold, Stubborn and Bossy. Funny that's how Jimmy would refer to her as when they fight.

 _'I don't want to become like my mom. But its too late, she made me like her. Maybe I'll get left as well in the future. Maybe a good, meaningful life isn't just meant for me'_ She thought as she tried to listen to the rest telling stories.

 **Andrea's (Cindy's Former) Room...**

'I so _Can't wait to see her expression tomorrow when she finds out she's been kicked out of her own room. she'll definitely freak out and be all Heartbroken. And that's just the beginning'_ Andrea thought as she fell asleep with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10:

**Not One But ThreeBased on a Filipino Teleserye BLOOD SISTERS One Word: CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 10 : "Feeling unimportant"**

"I'll just see you guys later" Cindy said as they exited the lab.

"Let's meet up at the Candy Bar at 3" Jimmy suggested

"Sure, anyway, I gotta go home now, Wish me luck" Cindy said

"Everything will be fine girl" Libby said and Cindy just shrugged

"Hope so, Bye" Cindy said

"Bye" Everyone chorused as Cindy walked away and crossed the street. Once Cindy has entered the house after waving back at them they entered the lab once more. Since they plan to have a 1 week sleepover. Cindy couldn't join them this night though because her parents told her to come home already.

 **Vortex's Residence...**

"Hi mom, dad, (shrugged) sisters" Cindy said. She smiled at Bella who hugged her and forced a smile at Andrea.

"Can I go up to my room now? " Cindy asked her parents who sighed.

"Cynthia about your room" Christian started and Cindy just remained silent with a confused look.

"Your Sister Andrea don't have a room to stay so... (Sasha hesitated a bit to continue ) since you're being punished we decided to give her your room and have you sleep in the guest room for awhile, don't worry we hired a construction worker to build another room between Andrea's and Bella's. " Sasha said

Cindy wanted to yell but just sighed thinking her parents might take away something again from her to give to her sisters without her knowing. "Its okay, I understand" she just simply said and started walking up the stairs and entered the guest room. It has 4 double deck beds and her trophies are on the top of one. Her clothes and shoes are in a closet. Her books are on the side table. Once she set her bag down there's a knock on the door.

"Come in! " Cindy yelled and her parents and sisters walked in. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Uhm, we want to apologize for the sudden decision for not consulting you before moving you out" Her Father, Christian, Said.

"I also wanted to apologize for what happened sis. I mean I didn't know that your room would really be given to me. I just said that as a joke but yeah" Andrea said. Cindy wanted to roll her eyes, all she knows is that she's the one who persuaded them. But she can't, trouble is inevitable.

"Its alright, But I just hope that next time you'd tell me if you want to take something away, I'll feel reluctant but then agree" Cindy said sternly "After all, I can't disobey the adults" She added nodding her head.

"Cynthia" Sasha said feeling guilty

"No its alright, I understand. Anyway, My best friends and I are going to meet up at the candy bar later, I'm wondering if I can go? Also, if you'd be so kind to understand that I wanna go there by myself, so it'll be just like the old time" Cindy said while sitting down on the bes.

"Sure, No problem" Christian said

"Cindy, How about me? Can I? " Bella asked.

"Do you understand what alone meant?" Cindy asked

"Aurora! your sister is just asking" Sasha scolded

"Alright, you may come." Cindy said and Bella smiled. But she's a little worried about how Cindy is acting. The last time Cindy had yelled at her is when they first met.

"What about me sister? " Andrea asked

'Don't you sister me snake! ' She thought and stared at Andrea seriously "Really?" She asked then looked at her parents

"Andrea, Darling, How about we just go shopping at the mall later. Dad can drive us there. Just let your sisters, It'll cool off soon" Sasha said

"Okay" Andrea said smiling innocently making cindy roll her eyes unconsciously.

 **2:30 PM...**

Bella and Cindy are walking Quietly towards the Candy Bar. Both of them feeling awkward. As they arrived they saw the gang already waiting. "Hi guys! " Bella exclaimed running towards the table. "Hi Bella we're glad you could join us" Jimmy said As she sat down beside him.

"At least you guys are" Bella said sadly looking at Cindy who sat beside libby at the other side. The sisters are facing each other.

"What?" Cindy asked as everyone turned to her. She didn't hear what Bella just said because she just sat down.

"Cindy, you know why" Bella said and Cindy still looked so confused

"Did you argue with Bella? " Jimmy asked

"Oh no She's fighting Our bella, do not worry ultra sheen is here to protect you" Sheen said standing up on the sofa chair.

"I didn't, Why on earth would you tell such lie? " Cindy asked. Bella is about to correct her mistake, Cindy just yelled at her because she's stressed.

" I meant-" But Libby interrupted

"Cindy I've known you for years, I know I just met Bella but We all know she's too innocent to lie. So why? What is it about? " Libby said and asked. Deep inside Cindy felt hurt that her best friend believed that she fought bella. She didn't.

"Thee cannot perceive what lies within thy individual" Cindy simply yet seriously said. Everyone didn't understand what she meant, but Jimmy did.

"What? Is it me or she spoke alien?" Sheen asked then carl gasped

"Is it me or did you just used the correct participle? " Carl asked

"Cindy whatever misunderstanding that you had with bella, Whatever it is. It can't be fixed by just trying to hide it and by speaking like a poet" Jimmy said "You can just apologize and move on. Promise we won't even be inquistive about the problem" Jimmy continued

"It is not Cindy's fault" Bella said and everyone turned to her. "I kind of send the wrong message and I may have been overly sensitive. Cindy's just stressed and dissapointed because mom and dad gave her room to andrea as punishment, so Cindy have to sleep in the guest room. She said she wants to go here alone with you guys, I didn't think first before I asked if I could come, I thought she just meant andrea. Then she accidentally yelled at me" Bella explained everything. Everyone became silent. While they felt guilty for accusing Cindy as the reason why the two fought.

"I guess we owe you an apology" Jimmy said "Sorry" He added

"Ultra Sheen is Ashamed of himself"

"Llama Sorry"

"Sorry girl"

"Well, Let's just... enjoy" Cindy said and everyone smiled and started talking.

30 minutes later...

They already finished their second serving of Ice cream. Everyone is having fun, except for Cindy but she didn't show it. She's feeling even more jealous. She feels like an outcast, Bella makes everyone smile. Her? Well she's..

"You're so fun to be with Bella, your sister is a bit of a nut job, always Angry on something and yelling it hurts my eardrums" Carl said as Sheen covered carl's mouth as he saw Cindy's glare.

"What he meant is that... Oh heck, we should've met you first so every adventure is more fun!!" Sheen exclaimed bouncing on his seat.

"Well, Vortex, I mean, Cindy though fun to be with, she's also a pain in the ass sometimes. Always mocking me and my works. But She can be nice." Jimmy said smirking he meant it as a joke but didn't know it had hurt the certain person.

"Well Neutron if you could fix yourself, dress nicely and be mindful on what you invent then we wouldn't have a problem" Cindy snapped

"And their Fun begins" Libby said

"Well if you could shut your big mouth and for once just accept me and my inventions then we wouldn't have a problem" Jimmy said rephrasing Cindy's words

"Well, if you could stop being egotistical nerd then we wouldn't have a problem" Cindy hissed

"Well, if you two can stop arguing for the rest of your life then our group wouldn't have a problem! " Libby butted in

"Well my queen, if Cindy can stop being grouchy and be just like bella then we wouldn't have a problem" Sheen said winking at Libby, who glared at him

"Well, Sheen, If you could just stop insulting my best friend and being a wierdo then we wouldn't have any problem" Libby glared

"Well, If you guys" Carl started "Uhmm... I DON'T HAVE ANY!! JUST STOP FIGHTING!! " He exclaimed. And that ended the argument. "Its making me feel nauseous" Carl said shyly.

Cindy looked down, she felt like no one cares about her. They all just see the mean her. She feels like no one understands her. She looked up and saw everyone laughing again and smiling at what ever joke sheen made and what ever her sister is saying. Everything is being taken away from her, first her Family, she's been trying so hard to impress them to get their attention but it seemed like its now impossible. There are now hurdles in the way. Secondly, her room got taken away from her because she got punish because of Andrea. Lastly, Her best friends. Well, they are her best friends but do they consider her as theirs. ' _What if they just say I'm their best friend because they felt pity that Libby is theirs. What if they just don't want somebody else to be left out, after all they are so nice.'_ She quietly thought. She know she's not the nicest person around and she's not that nice to that group eversince. So why did they suddenly become so close and call her their best friend. She thought that maybe its because they are afraid of her, they did that out of pity for her.

"CINDY! " Libby yelled snapping her finger in front of Cindy's eyes waking her up from her thoughts.

"What?!" Cindy asked accidentally let out a mean tone

"Why are you out on mars? " Libby asked

"I'm just sleepy, I'm kind of tired" Cindy said

"Well, we are about to ask if you want to come with us to the park since bella wanted to" Jimmy said "But since you are tired you can go home and take some rest. I'll take her home" Jimmy said smiling at Cindy and Cindy just nod and stood up.

"Well, see you guys in the morning. Have fun" She said and everyone said bye.

"Take care" Bella said

"You too" Cindy said leaving the Candy bar. She sighed as she stepped outside, she gazed upon the sky that looks relaxing as the slowly sun sets.

she walked down the road, she thought about everything she thought about.

She felt Unimportant.


End file.
